The Overlord's Revenge
The Overlord's Revenge is a crossover film based on LEGO Ninjago Season 3: Rebooted, Season 7 The Hands of Time, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, and My Little Pony: The Movie and a sequel to The Overlord Returns and The Overlord Unleashed and the third and final installment of the Overlord Unleashed trilogy. Summary Just as the Overlord returns, he along with Lord Vortech begin their dark purpose to conquer the entire united universe. So, it's up to Po, SpongeBob SquarePants, Laval, Lloyd Garmadon, Gandalf, Emmet Brickowski, Wyldstyle, Batman, and their friends to stop them from changing history during the events of the Storm King's evil wrath and help Twilight Sparkle and her friends. Plot The beginning of the Friendship Festivals/Some old and new friends come together One day in Equestria, Po, SpongeBob SquarePants, Laval, Lloyd Garmadon, Gandalf, Emmet Brickowski, Wyldstyle, Batman, and their friends celebrated the Friendship Festival with Twilight Sparkle and her friends as they all come together at the Castle of Friendship on occasion. Arriving at the museum/Finding a Painting of the First Spinjitzu Master and the Overlord Soon, everyone and everypony arrived at the museum to explore the museum culture. Just then, Lloyd found a painting of his grandfather, the First Spinjitzu Master and the Overlord in their final battle. P.I.X.A.L. examined the history of it, SpongeBob was amazed to wish he'd be back someday. Lord Vortech regained his strength/Freeing himself, the Overlord and the Preeminent But not too far from Ponyville, Lord Vortech regained enough strength as he, the Overlord and the Preeminent freed themselves from Tartarus by opening to portal to gain revenge. Stygian warned SpongeBob, Po and the others/Gathering their LEGO friends Just as SpongeBob and all of his friends were having a great time together, Stygian came and warned them about the Overlord and Vortech's return. So, SpongeBob, Po and the others gathered their LEGO friends to stop them. Trying to stop Lord Vortech/The Overlord gets the Artifacts With not moment too loose, Po, SpongeBob, Emmet, Wyldstyle, Batman, Gandalf, Laval, Lloyd and their friends had to stop the Overlord. But with Lord Vortech getting in their way, the Overlord took the Realm Crystal for a darker power to use it. He also steals the Sword of Sanctuary and Stygian's copies of the Time Blades to travel back in time. Opening the Time Portal to the Past/The heroes secretly followed them Just as Po, SpongeBob, Emmet, Wyldstyle, Batman, Gandalf, Laval, Lloyd and the others witnessed it, Lord Vortech opened the portal giving him, the Overlord and the Preeminent to enter the past. With not a moment too loose, Po, SpongeBob, Emmet, Wyldstyle, Batman, Gandalf, Laval, Lloyd and the others secretly followed them to the past. During the incident of Tempest Shadow/SpongeBob plans to save the Princesses As they all got here, they went back in time during the incident of Tempest Shadow. Just as they were having their conversation, SpongeBob are up with a plan to save the princesses. Rescuing Celestia, Luna and Cadance/Gathering Twilight Sparkle and her friends One by one, SpongeBob magically replaced Celestia, Luna and Cadance with realistic dummies. And not a moment too soon, they finally gathered Twilight and her friends including Spike, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer and the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Discovering the heroes had followed them/Making a deal with the Storm King Meanwhile, the Overlord, Lord Vortech and the Preeminent discovered that Po, SpongeBob, Emmet, Wyldstyle, Batman, Gandalf, Laval, Lloyd and the others followed them. Just as they made a deal with the Storm King, he banished Tempest Shadow and Grubber for failing their attempt to capture the Alicorn Princesses. When the time comes of extreme measures/Resurrecting the First Spinjitzu Master When desperate times call for desperate measures, SpongeBob had to get help from Sunburst and the Pillars of Old Equestria: Star Swirl the Bearded, Rockhoof, Mage Meadowbrook, Somnambula, Mistmane, Flash Magnus and Stygian. With a spell to cast, they resurrected and revived the First Spinjitzu Master to help them in their time of need. As Lloyd got to meet his grandfather, he told him everything that happened and was honored to help him. Then suddenly, a purple and black Spinjitzu tornado came out of nowhere. It was the Overlord, who defeats the heroes using the Forward and Slo-Mo Time Blades. The First Spinjitzu Master had to fight him off giving SpongeBob, Lloyd, Laval, Cragger, Eris and Emmet the chance to steal back the Time Blades. Just as Cragger used the Pause Time Blade, the heroes along with the First Spinjitzu Master make a quick getaway to find Twilight Sparkle and the others. Razar and SpongeBob found the Alicorn History Potion/Meeting with Capper Just as they begin their journey starting at Klugetown, Razar and SpongeBob found an Alicorn History Potion for them to drink. Just as they were broke, Capper came up and bought the potion for them. Tempest and Grubber in exile/Discovering the past of Ninjago Meanwhile at Equestria, Tempest and Grubber were living in exile not knowing what to do. Just as Gubber offered Tempest a cupcake, that made her feel better as they decided to go fight for what right by searching for Twilight Sparkle and her friends. Back with our heroes, Po, SpongeBob, Emmet, Wyldstyle, Batman, Gandalf, Laval, Lloyd and Twilight drank the potion and discovered the past of Ninjago during the First Spinjitzu Master and the Overlord's final battle. Getting carried on Captain Celaeno's ship/Making friends with the Pirates Just then, Capper sold Po, SpongeBob, Emmet, Wyldstyle, Batman, Gandalf, Laval, Lloyd, Twilight and their friends to a ship that'll get them to Mount Aris. Suddenly, they discovered that it was Captain Celaeno's ship. So, Po, SpongeBob, Emmet, Wyldstyle, Batman, Gandalf, Laval, Lloyd, Twilight and their friends had to be friends with her and her crew. Tempest and Grubber/Recruited Capper, Celaeno and her crew Just as Tempest and Grubber saw a Sonic Rainboom, they knew it had to be Twilight and the others. As Celaeno and her crew said their goodbyes to them, they met with Tempest and Grubber who're recruited them as Capper joins in after realizing Rarity's generosity for him. Arriving in Seaquestria/Gaining trust from Queen Novo Back with the heroes, Po, SpongeBob, Emmet, Wyldstyle, Batman, Gandalf, Laval, Lloyd, Twilight and their friends discovered Seaquestria that is the underground castle of Queen Novo. Just as they convinced Queen Novo about helping others, she trusted them only because Princess Skystar does. Twilight and the princesses got captured/Stealing the Alicorn Magic Just as everyone met outside, some Storm Army members came out of nowhere and captured the princesses. When they were being brought to the Overlord and the Storm King, they stole their Alicorn Magic so they can shroud the world in darkness and raise the entire Stone Army. SpongeBob fell into despair/Help came from Tempest Shadow, Grubber and company Just as SpongeBob was falling into despair, the rest of his friends comforts him. But just as he realized not to give up saving time, help came from Tempest Shadow, Grubber and company. When realizing a good friends Tempest was, Stygian, Star Swirl, Sunset and Starlight helped her restore her horn. As she was happily thankful, she reveals her real name, "Fizzlepop Berrytwist". A rescue mission for the princesses/Heading to the castle At last, Po, SpongeBob, Emmet, Wyldstyle, Batman, Gandalf, Laval, Lloyd and their friends begin the rescue mission for the princesses when they came to Canterlot. Along the way, they have to fight off the Storm and Stone Armies to get to Twilight and the princesses. The Overlord then arrives in a mech shaped like the Iron Doom and grabs the weakened alicorns and explains his term for the heroic alliance' surrender; the alicorns bow to him and the heroes will be destroyed, but the citizens of Equestria will be spared, but failing to bow will still result in the heroes being destroyed like before, but so will the citizens. With no choice, the alicorns ????. ????. Po, SpongeBob and the others fight the Storm King/Destroying the Staff Soon enough, Po, SpongeBob and the others begin their fight with the Storm King. As the battle goes on, SpongeBob took the Storm King's Staff and broke it into piece to restore the alicorn magic. Then, Twilight, Star Swirl and their friends banished the Storm King to Tartarus for good. The First Spinjitzu Master stays behind to deal with the Overlord/A happy ending Seeing their allies defeated, the Overlord and Lord Vortech decide to travel to a future where no one knows them. They power up the mech and open a temporal vortex. But not a moment too soon, Po, SpongeBob, Emmet, Wyldstyle, Batman, Gandalf, Laval, Lloyd and the others had to stop them for good. Just as the Overlord, the Preeminent and Lord Vortech opened the time portal, they had to finish the job with the First Spinjitzu Master joining them. As Po, SpongeBob, Emmet, Wyldstyle, Batman, Gandalf, Laval, Lloyd and the others had to stop Lord Vortech, the First Spinjitzu Master had to stay behind to deal with the Overlord giving them the chance to escape to the present. When Po, SpongeBob, Emmet, Wyldstyle, Batman, Gandalf, Laval, Lloyd and the others returned to the present, they've realized the First Spinjitzu Master and the Overlord were lost in time while Lord Vortech and the Preeminent escape in to hiding, waiting to strike. Just as there was much rejoicing, Po, SpongeBob, Emmet, Wyldstyle, Batman, Gandalf, Laval, Lloyd and their friends were given a huge debt from all of their friends from Equestria happily. Trivia *Things changed the events of My Little Pony: The Movie are saving the Princesses before being petrified, Tempest Shadow and Grubber were banished by the Storm King, Captain Celaeno's ship was never destroyed, Tempest and Grubber gathered help from Capper, Celaeno and her crew, Sunset and Starlight had to stop Twilight from stealing the pearl, the heroes gained Queen Novo's trust, Fizzlepop Berrytwist's horn was restored by Star Swirl, Stygian, Sunset and Starlight's magic and the Storm King's Staff was destroyed for good. Songs and Scores #The Spider-Man trilogy main theme mixture (from Spider-Man 1, 2, and 3) - (when the film opens) #Wise Master Wu (from The LEGO Ninjago Movie) - (when the heroes arriving at the Castle of Friendship) #Emmet's Morning (from The LEGO Movie) - (when arriving at the Friendship Festival) #Everything is Awesome (by Jo Li) - (when everyone and everypony were at the Friendship Festival) #Symphony in Oh (from Home) - (when arriving at the Museum) #Escape (from The LEGO Movie) - (when escaping Canterlot from the Storm Creatures) #The Two Friends' End (from The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) - (when ????) #Heroes (We Could Be) (by Alesso ft. Tove Lo) - (when ????) #The Arrival of Robin (from The LEGO Batman Movie) - (when ????) #When All Your Friends Are Gone/Crash (from Cars 3) - (when arriving at Canterlot in the past) #Escape from the Dragon (from Shrek) - (when SpongeBob SquarePants saves the Princesses before being petrified) #I'm the Friend You Need - Capper, the Mane Six and Spike (????) #Turbo (from Turbo) - (????) #Ride Like the Wind (from Toy Story 2) - (when ????) #The Claw (from Toy Story 3) - (when ????) #I Am a Master Builder (from The LEGO Movie) - (when Emmet gets ready on his Construct-O-Mech) #The Babs Signal (from The LEGO Batman Movie) - (when everyone and everypony gets together) #Heroes (We Could Be) (Hard Rock Sofa and Skidka Remix) - Alesso ft. Tove Lo (when preparing for the big battle) #Battle Royale (from The LEGO Batman Movie) - (when the battle is on) #A Kid (from The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) - (when ????) #Goofy Goober Rock (by Tom Rothrock and Jim Wise) - SpongeBob SquarePants (when SpongeBob battles the Storm King) #When Can I See You Again (from Wreck-It Ralph) - (during the ending credits) Scenes #The beginning of the Friendship Festivals/Some old and new friends come together #Arriving at the museum/Finding a Painting of the First Spinjitzu Master and the Overlord #Lord Vortech regained his strength/Freeing himself, the Overlord and the Preeminent #Stygian warned SpongeBob, Po and the others/Gathering their LEGO friends #Trying to stop Lord Vortech/The Overlord gets the Artifacts #Opening the Time Portal to the Past/The heroes secretly followed them #During the incident of Tempest Shadow/SpongeBob plans to save the Princesses #Rescuing Celestia, Luna and Cadance/Gathering Twilight Sparkle and her friends #Discovering the heroes had followed them/Making a deal with the Storm King #When the time comes of extreme measures/Resurrectinging the First Spinjitzu Master #Razar and SpongeBob found the Alicorn History Potion/Meeting with Capper #Tempest and Grubber in exile/Discovering the past of Ninjago #Getting carried on Captain Celaeno's ship/Making friends with the Pirates #Tempest and Grubber/Recruited Capper, Celaeno and her crew #Arriving in Seaquestria/Gaining trust from Queen Novo #Twilight and the princesses got captured/Stealing the Alicorn Magic #SpongeBob fell into despair/Help came from Tempest Shadow, Grubber and company #A rescue mission for the princesses/Heading to the castle #Po, SpongeBob and the others fight the Storm King/Destroying the Staff #The First Spinjitzu Master stays behind to deal with the Overlord/A happy ending Category:Movies Category:Sequels Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Trevor7626 Category:Crossover Films